


Like I love you

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader and Dwalin celebrate their reunion.





	Like I love you

You are beyond exhausted but what awaits you at the end of your journey is worth all of the sleepless nights, long hours of walking and poor food.

Still, there is a bit more to cover before you’ll arrive at Erebor but you can see the Mountain on the horizon. It looks magnificent, just as the day you had left it. The only difference is that there is no longer a thread in a form of firedrake. Once again, you can live there peacefully, hopefully happy with the Dwarf you’re in love with.

Dwalin and you haven’t spent much time together before he left on a quest to reclaim Erebor. You were a long-time friends, always near each other, having one another’s back but too blind or afraid to notice what you truly felt for each other.

It was Balin who pestered Dwalin for such a long time that the latter decided to confess only to be left alone by his brother. Much to Dwalin’s disbelief, you promptly assured that your friendship was far from ruined by his confession, quite the opposite really.

It blossomed into something deeper, something that you waited for a very long time. You simply didn’t see what was in front of you.

Fortunately, Dwalin and you found each other, however his departure came far too quickly for your liking, leaving you in Blue Mountains constantly fearing for his life. what if they failed? What if they succeeded but your One fell in a battle? What if you never saw Dwalin again?

Dis and you tried to support each other as best as you could, but both of you knew that apart from one happy outcome, there were thousands of bad ones, regardless if they reached the Mountain or not.

Only seeing Dwalin in one piece, well and alive, would make all of your dread and longing go away.

You glance over your shoulder to look at Dis. She looks exactly how you feel – impatient, desperate to see her loved ones. You reach out and squeeze her hand, smiling reassuringly.

“They’re fine, your boys. I know that.”

“If something happened to them, if I see a scratch on their faces, I will personally choke my brother.”

“Dis, considering that Thorin is to be a King, that would make you a kingslayer. Punished with death, may I add.”

“Doesn’t matter. If one of my boys is hurt, Thorin will pay for it.”

“You don’t miss him?”

“I do, I miss him so much! Him and his stupid stubbornness. That he rarely even opens his mouth, so I have to talk for him. Y/N, I don’t know what would I do without him… what will I do if-“

“He’s there, Dis, waiting for you,” you assure, patting her hand and Dis nods, blinking away the tears that gathered in her eyes.

“And Dwalin? What will you do when you see him?”

“I don’t think I will share my plans with you, my dear friend. It’s not something-“

“Y/N, you know that I am fully aware how babies are made? I gave birth to two sons, may I remind you,” she gives you a sly smirk and you giggle.

“Yes, I remember. Dwalin and I will practice making babies, then.”

“I guess I will not see you soon. Once your dwarf gets to-“

“Dis, there are dwarflings probably eavesdropping,” you mumble, catching a young dwarrowdam looking at you with curiosity. She timidly lowers her gaze when you catch her.

Dis only shrugs.

“They’ll find out sooner or later anyway. But you’re right, enough of that. We’re almost there.”

______

An hour later you are frantically looking for Dwalin in the Great Hall. Balin came earlier to lead Dis to infirmary – her sons and Thorin got hurt during the Battle, but they are alive and recovering fast. She was mumbling something about shaving off Thorin’s beard as a punishment as Balin tried to hide his smile. He’s said that Dwalin should be somewhere near.

Yet, you have not seen your One. As more and more dwarves were reuniting with their family and friends, a dark thought crossed your mind. What if Balin was lying for some reason and Dwalin wasn’t really waiting for you?    

You bite on your lower lip to prevent yourself from bursting into tears in the middle of the hall. You have to believe that he is here, he may not be able to spot you amongst the crowd. He’ll find you, he’s promised to always find you.

“Y/N!” comes from behind you and you spin around on the heels of your shoes only to notice Dwalin practically pushing others from his path as he darts to you.

You don’t think twice as you launch yourself into his arms once he’s close enough to catch you. Two strong arms envelope you firmly as a sigh of relief falls from his lips.

“My Y/N, my sun…” he whispers and you tilt your head to look at him. His eyes are watery, so are yours, and without hesitation you lean in and press your lips to his. Dwalin kisses you almost too rough, but you don’t mind. The separation was far too long and all you can think of right now is how much you’ve missed him and how much you want to be with him again.

When he sets you down, you move your hands to cup his cheeks, sighing contently at the familiar feeling of his beard and moustache tickling your skin.

“I’ve missed you so,” you say quietly and Dwalin grips your hips a bit tighter. “Can we-“

“I got a chamber prepared. It’s nothing much, you it’ll do for now.”

“Lead the way then, love,” you smile sweetly and Dwalin wraps an arm around your middle, maneuvering the two of you through the crowd. When you are out of the Hall he leads you up the stairs until you arrive at a door in a far end of the Mountain.

“I figured we might want something away from the rest,” Dwalin explains when you give him a puzzled look and you crack a smile. More than once you have been told to be a bit quieter during the nights you’ve spent with Dwalin but, to be frank, you did not care.

“I approve, Dwalin, we don’t need anyone bothering us.”

“Aye, darlin’,” he pants, swaying the door open and you push him inside, fast to capture his lips with yours once the door is closed.

The passion blazes between the two of you, sending you both into a crazed, hurried pace. Clothes fly everywhere, your mouth locked in a messy yet passionate kiss and when Dwalin lifts you up and lays you on a bed, you mind is clouded with an aching need to feel him inside you.

Dwalin hovers above you, pushing your legs further apart with his knees and you cradle his face with your hands, stroking his cheeks tenderly. There’s no need for words – his loving, emotion-filled gaze tells you enough and you pull him down to kiss him when you feel his member lining up at your entrance.

You inhale sharply when he pushes into you, your body long forgot how big he is and Dwalin moves his palms to caress your stomach, then gently knead your breasts as he buries himself in your hot wet core.

He lets out a broken moan as he parts from your lips only to assault your neck with a touch of his lips, a moment of adjustment given to you.

You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer as you rest your palms on his broad shoulders. Dwalin starts to pump slowly in and out of you, his thick cock stretching you deliciously almost too much to handle.  

Voicing your pleasure rather loudly, you dig your fingers into his flesh, earning a hiss from Dwalin. He quickens his pace, rolling his hips into yours in a strict rhythm, his goal to make you reach your peak, your cries fueling him more.

A grunt falls from his lips when your walls clench around him before your climax hit you, making everything go white. You chant his name as bliss courses through your body and with an animalistic growl Dwalin joins you, his hips jerking a few times before he comes to a stop.

You are both panting heavily, a sheen of sweat shining on your bodies. When you open your eyes you are met with Dwalin’s gaze, adoration and love evident in it.

“I love ye, Y/N. We’re going to marry soon, ye know that?”

“Is that you proposing to me?” you quirk up a brow and place a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Because if it is, the answer is yes, I will marry you.”

“I’ll bride yer hair later, now I’ve got somethin’ else to do…”


End file.
